I'm Ailve
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: TAIORA! SONGFIC! What if the battle with Apocolamon was different? well this is my take on it. pretty good even if you hate Tai (Ignore it if you don't like it)


I'm Alive By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
SK01: I love this song  
  
Tai: You just heard it a few weeks ago  
  
SK01: *Glares at him* So?  
  
Sora: SK01? What happened to you?  
  
SK01: *Blushes* I got my light brown hair streaked blond.now it looks more blond then brown, got a problem?  
  
Tai & Sora: No  
  
Sparkmon: Great now we got another dumb blond  
  
SK01: *Grabs Sparkmon and shakes her* FYI I got voted smartest in my class 2 years in a row and everyone in my class is saying I'm gonna get it again  
  
Sparkmon: What about the years before  
  
SK01: START THE FIC BEFORE I STRANGLE THIS BIRD!  
  
Sora: Well SK01 doesn't own Digimon, the song 'I'm Alive' by Celine Dionne, but she does own the plot, and of course this is Taiora with TK/Kari friendship.they're too young to have a relationship  
  
Tai: And this takes place at the end of season 1 but it's better then the real ending  
  
Tai & Sora: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@  
  
All the Digidestind watched with wide eyes and fear as each of their Digimon got clamped in one of Apocolamon's deadly steel hands.  
  
"YOU SEE THE PAIN I WENT TROUGH!" He yelled squeezing them as hard as possible.  
  
Angewomon and MagnaAngemon suddenly yelled in pain and De-Digivolved to Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
Then he let Zudomon and Lillymon go as they De-Digivolved.  
  
Then MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon went down.  
  
"METALGARURUMON!" Matt yelled as his partner not only went back to his rookie form of Gabumon but his Mega form visably got smashed into pieces.  
  
WarGreymon managed to just turn back into Agumon and excape the same fate as MetalGarurumon's.  
  
"This is bad," Mimi said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Get ready to Digivolve again guys," Tai said confidently.  
  
Almost all the Digidestind and Digimon looked at him in doubt but Agumon said, "Your right Tai, we don't need food."  
  
"Yeah we have all the power we need inside of us," Biyomon agreed with the dinosaur Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mmmmm . Mmmmm . I get wings to fly Oh, oh . I'm Alive . Yeah  
  
When you call on me When I hear you breathe I get wings to fly I feel that I'm Alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every close relative of the Digidestind families stood together watching the fight in the now pitch black sky.  
  
Taniko & Ramuo Takenouchi, Sanira & Riko Kamiya, Nancy Takaishi & Malcolm Ishida, Lilly & John Izumi, Mikai & George Tachikawa and Kaylie & John Kido.  
  
"Come on you can win!" Sanira called out.  
  
"Yes! We believe in you!" Taniko agreed with her friend.  
  
All the other parents and families started yelling out helping and confident words which the Digidestind heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Digidestind looked at the people of Earth encouraging them.  
  
"We can do it!" Tai yelled then looked at them all and said, "Get your Crest and Digivices ready."  
  
They all nodded and went to get their Digivices but, Apocolamon saw them all yelled, "POWER DISABLE!"  
  
One of his hands closed then opened again to show 8 hands.  
  
They all shot forwards and each one hit a Digidestind over then heart then let them go, but clearly in each hand were colored orbs.  
  
"Our powers!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"We can win without them!" Mimi cried out.  
  
"TK, I'm so sorry," Patamon said sadly to his friend.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's his," TK said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Great, now were done for," Kari said sadly.  
  
"You better change that tude Kari," Gatomon said with a frown.  
  
"It's over," Sora said then started crying silently.  
  
Tai saw this and without thinking moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"We failed," Joe said with a misty look in his eyes.  
  
Then before the Digidestind knew what happened they all disappeared in a flash of white life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you look at me I can touch the sky I know that I'm Alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari opened her eyes to see a lot of numbers and her friends.  
  
"Wake up," She yelled causing the others to jump up.  
  
"Where are we?" TK said looking around.  
  
"Dunno," Matt said confused.  
  
"This is the place where darkened souls come," a weird voice said which apparently came from nobody at all.  
  
"What? Who's there?" Joe said looking around.  
  
"I'm one of four Digital gods.Huchawmon (The big bird from season 3) and I brought you here for a good reason," She said landing beside them.  
  
(AN: I know in the show it was a boy but I want it to be a girl)  
  
"How?" Izzy asked curiously.  
  
"By showing you your future, if you don't give up," She said then there was more light and they all had to close their eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you bless the day I just drift away All my worries die I'm glad that I'm Alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all opened their eyes to see a brightly colored and happy looking world.  
  
"Where are we?" Mimi asked looking around.  
  
"The Digital World in the future, also you'll see yourselves but they won't see you, and there's more then just you Digidestind here, you make more friends in the not so distant future," Huchawmon explained.  
  
Just then a little girl with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes followed by a young man who had short chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes who was obviously her father.  
  
"Daddy if we play tag and I get tagged 'it' can I sue?" she asked well blinking.  
  
"No Clorie, sorry," He said with a sigh.  
  
"Cody wait up!" They saw a man with chin length dark blue hair with dark blue eyes came up followed by a boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes who was his son.  
  
"Hi Ken, hi Sam," Cody said happily then the two men and their children continued walking until they got to a clearing where there was other families waiting.  
  
"Yowza," Tai and Sora said together well seeing all their future selves plus a few others.  
  
"Hi Cody, Ken," A woman with long purple hair, orange-red eyes which were hidden by glasses said.  
  
"Hi Yolie," They said together.  
  
"Hi guys," A man said coming up behind the woman and wrapping his arm around her waist, he has sorta spiky burgundy hair and dark brown-black eyes.  
  
"Hi Davis," They said to the man this time.  
  
"DAD! DAVID IS BEING MEAN!" A little girl with long burgundy hair, dark blue-purple eyes covered by classes followed by a boy with spiky purple hair and dark blue-purple eyes.  
  
"Lolie," Davis sighed at his daughter and Yolie turned to David.  
  
"What did you do this time," She asked him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've set my heart on fire Filled me with love Made me a woman on clouds above  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari gasped at what she saw next.  
  
There was a young woman with long light brown hair with silver-pink bangs trailing down the sides of her face and medium brown eyes.  
  
"It couldn't be," Tai said with wide eyes.  
  
Just then a little girl with short blond hair, sliver-pink trailing down the hair on the sides of her face, and sapphire blue eyes and said to the woman, "Mommy can I go with TJ up the mountain?"  
  
The woman sighed but said, "OK, just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of her mom, right dad?" a boy with short but slightly shaggy light brown hair and medium brown eyes.  
  
"Right, don't worry about them Kari," A man with short shaggy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes said to her.  
  
"TK, sometimes you can be immature?" The older Kari said with a giggle.  
  
"I know, well TJ look after your sister, and Kara make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid," Older TK said to his kids.  
  
"K, dad," They both said running towards the mountain.  
  
"Dad, shouldn't someone go with them and watch them?" a boy with short blue hair, and dark gray eyes hidden by glasses asked.  
  
"Your right, so why don't you go to Jamie?" A Man with slightly long blue hair and dark gray eyes with glasses said.  
  
"Ok," He said following his friends TJ, Kara, David, Lolie, Clorie and Sam.  
  
"Joe, you need to get your son to lighten up a bit," A man with short red hair and dark pewter eyes said.  
  
"He's like me Izzy," Joe replied.  
  
"Dad, I'm going with them," a girl with shoulder length slightly frizzy red hair and dark pewter eyes.  
  
"OK, see ya later Ivy," Izzy said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Wow," Izzy and Joe said together.  
  
"Cool," TK said smiling at Kari who smiled back.not really understanding what was going on.  
  
"Dad, Mom, I'm going with them," A boy with very spiky blond hair, and honey brown eyes said running after his friends.  
  
"OK MIKE!" a man with short spiky blond hair and dark gray-blue eyes said.  
  
"Be back soon," A woman with long honey brown hair and honey brown eyes said.  
  
"Mimi, you need to lighten up," The man said.  
  
The woman sighed and said, "You need to stop trying to make him Matt JR, Matt Ishida."  
  
"Dad, Mom, is it ok if I take Kai and Tora with me?" a girl with elbow length amber-orange hair and chocolate brown eyes asked.  
  
"OK, but take care of them," A woman with shoulder length amber-orange hair and crimson eyes.  
  
"See ya squirts," A man with short spiky deep brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said.  
  
"Bye daddy," The twins said together. Kai had a lot of wild deep brown hair and crimson eyes, well Tora had chin length deep brown hair and crimson eyes.  
  
"Sari, be careful," Tai and Sora said together to their oldest daughter who blink innocently.  
  
All the children ran up the hill with Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Ken watching them.  
  
Of course the younger version of Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari were also watching as Sari, Kai, Tora, Mike, TJ, Kara, David, Lolie, Ivy, Jamie, Clorie and Sam ran up the mountain happily.  
  
There was a bright flash of light again and the Digidestind were taking back to their own time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't get much higher My spirit takes flight Cause I'm alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Understand now?" Agumon said as the Digidestind came back.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said thinking about their future but only if they won this fight.  
  
"Let's fight," Sora said courageously.  
  
"How do we get you to Digivolve though?" TK asked his Digimon.  
  
"Believe in your hearts, you'll find the way," Huchawmon said to them.  
  
"Light is when you stand up to darkness even if you don't really think you can win or the feeling you feel when your friends are fighting and you don't want them to," Kari said then her Crest of Light started to glow pink and she got a second Digivice next to her old one but was white with pink grips (A D-3).  
  
"GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.MAGNADRAMON!"  
  
"Hope is when you never give up and even in the darkest of times know you can win or when you have faith in something," TK said then his Crest of Hope started to glow yellow and he got a second Digivice which was white with yellow grips. (These are all D-3's)  
  
"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.SIRPRETYMON!"  
  
"Reliability is when you're there for others no matter what and can be depended upon even if it's really suddenly. But still other's know your always there," Joe said then his Crest of Reliability started to glow gray and he got a second Digivice which was white with gray grips.  
  
"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TOO.PELSIOMON!"  
  
"Sincerity is when you tell your feelings no matte what they are good or bad and try to help others in despair, showing your heart and heeling other's hearts," Mimi said then her Crest of Sincerity started glow green and she got a second Digivice which was white with green grips.  
  
"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.ROSEMON!"  
  
"Knowledge is when you use your mind to figure out problems, but it can also be when you notice feelings or when you choose to help other, and that's important," Izzy said then his Crest of Knowledge started to glow purple and he got a second Digivice which was white with purple grips.  
  
"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.HERCULESEKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Friendship is when you have friends and care about them, some friendships may be stronger then other's, friendship is hoe most loves start out, from the heart," Matt said then his Crest of Friendship started to glow blue and he got a second Digivice which was white with blue grips.  
  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Love is when you feel extremely strong for someone weather it be like a brother or sister, a friend, a parent, or a special person, it's still love, stronger then friendship," Sora said then her Crest of Love started glowing and she got a new Digivice which was white with red grips.  
  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.PHENOIXMON!"  
  
"Courage is when you have the bravery to keep going even if it seems impossible, when you can let your feelings out, and follow your heart no matter where it points you," Tai said then his Crest of Courage started to glow and he got a new Digivice which was white with gold grips.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO.WARGREYMON!"  
  
They all started disappearing and Tai yelled, "THANK YOU HUCHAWMON!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you call on me (When you call on me) When I hear you breath (When I hear you breath) I get wings to fly I feel that I'm Alive (I am Alive)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were back!" All the Digidestind yelled as they appeared in front of Apocolamon.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled in pure shock at their confident faces.  
  
"Nothing can stop us from winning this time," Sora said braver then she felt.  
  
All the Digimon started attacking Apocolamon.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon yelled shooting a ball of orange energy at Apocolamon.  
  
It hit the giant Digimon and some of it bounced off him and went strait for.  
  
"SORA!" Tai yelled running over to the girl and shielding her with his own body causing them to fly backwards but only Tai got hurt.  
  
"Tai," Sora got up and checked for a plus.  
  
She sighed happily when she found one and when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"Did anybody get the number of the truck that ran over me?" Tai asked sitting up put then fell back from the pain and from Sora slapping him a crossed the face.  
  
"Wha?" He started but Sora slapped him again to shut him up.  
  
"Tai you idiot, if you would have died," Sora said then burst out crying.  
  
Tai sat up then hugged her and said, "I wouldn't leave you."  
  
Well Tai and Sora were having there little 'romance' session the other's were fighting and loosing.  
  
Kari and TK were holding Magnadramon and Sirphredymon the best they could considering the Digimon were pretty big.  
  
Mimi was beside Rosemon and Matt was beside MetalGarurumon.  
  
Izzy and Joe were also with their Digimon.  
  
Tai and Sora realized what was happening and got up and ran to WarGreymon and Phoenixmon's side.  
  
"No, Magnadramon," Kari said with tears streaking down his eyes.  
  
"Sirphredymon," TK said sadly.  
  
"Pelsiomon," Joe said to his falling partner.  
  
"Rosemon," Mimi cried.  
  
"HerculesKabuterimon," Izzy croaked.  
  
"MetalGarurumon," Matt said quietly.  
  
"Phoenixmon," Sora said burring her head in Tai's chest.  
  
"WarGreymon!" Tai said and closed his eyes well holding Sora close.  
  
Then suddenly all the Digimon started glowing as well as the Digidestind and the Digimon flew in the air and all the Digimon became one Digimon.  
  
"Destiny is the shining light in our hearts," Kari said suddenly.  
  
"Destiny is the faithful hope we all have," TK stated.  
  
"Destiny is when you can be relied on," Joe said.  
  
"Destiny is the sincere truth," Mimi said  
  
"Destiny is the known Knowledge," Izzy stated.  
  
"Destiny is the everlasting friendship," Matt said.  
  
"Destiny is the undying love," Sora said.  
  
"Destiny is the endless courage," Tai said  
  
Then they all said together, "THIS IS OUT DESTINY!"  
  
"WARGREYMON! PHENOIXMON! METALGARURUMON! HERCLUSESKABUTERIMON! ROSEMON! PELSIOMON! SIRPRETYMON! MAGNADRAMON.DESTINY DIGIVOLVE TOO.DESTINYMON!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you reach for me (When you reach for me) Raising Spirits High God knows that.  
  
That I'll be the one Standing by through the good and trying times And it's only just begun I can't wait for the rest of my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Apocolamon, prepair for your final ending," Destinymon said in the combind voices of all the Digimon.  
  
"COURAGE, LOVE, FRIENDSHIP, KNOWLEDGE, SINCERITY, RELIABILITY, HOPE, LIGHT STRIKE!"  
  
The attack hit Apocolamon ripping through his body and turning him into a ball of darkness.  
  
"I'm not done yet," He said with a growl.  
  
"You lost, give it up like a mon," Matt said confidently.  
  
"Did I? Well you haven't seen my seen my true power, TOTAL ANIOLATION!" HE yelled causing everything around him to get ready to blow up.  
  
"We can't let him win," Matt thought. "I didn't even make a will," Joe thought.  
  
"I'm to beautiful to die," Mimi thought.  
  
"I hope we win somehow," TK thought.  
  
"We can't give up," Izzy thought.  
  
"The whole worlds counting on us," Tai thought.  
  
"We can defeat him," Sora thought.  
  
"We will win," Kari thought then said, "Cause we."  
  
"THE DIGIDESTIND!" They all yelled together.  
  
The new Digivices lit up and a pink beam shot out a Kari's, a yellow one out of TK's, a gray one out of Joe's, a green one out of Mimi's, a purple one out of Izzy's, a blue one out of Matt's, a red one out of Sora's and a gold one out of Tai's.  
  
"NO!" Apocolamon yelled as they crushed him totally killing him for good.maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THEY DID IT!" Everyone on earth cheered and the parents for the Digidestind waited for their children to come home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you call on me (when you call on me) When you reach for me (When you reach for me) I get wins to fly I feel that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Digidestind celebraited in the Digiworld until Gennai came walking up.  
  
"Well I got good news and very good news. The good news is that you can go home, the very god news is with your new Digivice's known as D-3's you can go back and forth between the two worlds by holdin to a computer and saying Digiport Open," The old man said smiling.  
  
"But I think you should make a big enterance," Ogermon said pointing to the trollie by the lake.  
  
"Can we come?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yup," Gennai replied.  
  
"WAIT! Can er have a few minutes here to ourselves?" Sora asked eyeing Tai, who didn't notice her looking at him.  
  
"OK," They all said then moved a bit away.  
  
"Tai," Sora said then dragged him into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora what?" Tai asked then Sora shot around and put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Tai, I wanted to say I was really worried about you back there, and.why did you save me?" She asked blushing.  
  
Tai blushed and said, "Thank for being worried about me and I saved you cause you were my best friend."  
  
Sora frowned and thought, "He doesn't like me like I like him." Then said, "Wait, what do you mean were my best friend?"  
  
Tai blushed as red as her crest and said, "Because I-I I love you."  
  
Sora gasped ad started crying.  
  
Tai looked sad and said, "I knew you didn't like me."  
  
Sora stopped him from moving and said, "No, Tai, these are tears of happiness."  
  
"Happiness?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"Yes, cause.I love you to Tai," Sora said blushing.  
  
Tai smiled, took her chin in her hand.  
  
She looked confused and Sora's eyes went wide in shock as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Tai moved back and blushed. Sora hugged him then kissed him REALLY hard.  
  
"You know what Tai, if you hadn't saved me.I'm glad to say that," Sora started then cut herself off.  
  
"Glad that what?" Tai asked her well holding her close.  
  
"I'm alive," She whispered and kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you bless the day (When you bless the day, bless the day) I just drift away (I just drift away) All my worries die And I know that I'm alive  
  
I get wings to fly God knows what I'm alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did ya think? Good? Suck? PLEASE tell me! PLEASE! PLEASE! I took me forever on top of my usually 2-4 hours of homework per night. Well please R&R  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


End file.
